


Untitled Piano

by shawolxaddict



Series: Summer Universe [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: KPop, M/M, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pair: JongTae (Taemin POV)</p><p>Genre: Angsty Taemin</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Piano

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: prompt :playing piano at dawn. Still managed to tie it in with my Summer fic. I really like writing in this AU I have created

 

 

 

  


I woke with a start. Shit. I stretched my back and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. I was on a practice stage for the kids. I work at the summer camp and had come early to set up.

No one else had been there yet when I had fallen asleep.

Then I heard what had woken me up.

Someone was playing the piano.

I crawled closer to the curtain and took a peak through.

It was _him_.

The man of my demise this summer. Yet here I was, wishing I could sit next to him instead of back here. Being a creep.

I sighed as the music washed over me. I crossed my legs and waited for him to be done so I could walk leave the stage.

He was so perfect it hurt, especially when you knew he would never be interested in me.

  



End file.
